wings_of_vifandomcom-20200215-history
Jeh'Oul
INFO: This is a page about Jeh'Oul and Supreme Jeh'Oul. INFO2: For the fights please visit: *Jeh'Oul *Supreme Jeh'Oul First encounter Jeh'Oul is first encountered in the prison, at the end of The floating keep. Thinking he is asleep or knocked out, Vi and Rubi throw rocks at him, when suddenly he screams. The shockwave from that was so strong that Vi is knocked to the back of the room, accidentaly pulling a lever handle in the fall. This releases Jeh'Oul from captivity, whereas he tell the angels of what they can expect to come, and then he teleports away. Second encounter Jeh'Oul isn't encountered again until near the end of the game. In The Heart of the Baneful. In an attempt to create a portal to let backup arrive, Amethyst reveals that Jeh'Oul's powers are too strong for her, and that Vi must distract him long enough to create the portal. Arriving to the throne, Jeh'Oul has turned into a pink/purple skin tone, and is much larger than the last time. He tells Vi to "give it her all" and attack him without him defending it. The attacks are seen to do extremely little damage to him, and Myougi shows up, saying she stole all the feathers. But when she starts to dance, she trips, and drop the feather on Vi. Making her stronger, to this, Jeh'Oul challenges Vi to see if she can put up to a fight. Upon defeating Jeh'Oul, he says Vi doesn't know what she's dealing with, followed by Amethyst arriving with Fiola and Ira to end him. They shoot beams at him, but suddenly. The supreme form of Jeh'Oul is showed, and he says they haven't even seen his full power yet, then he flies away. Final encounter After climbing up a couple of platforms, the angels prepare for the final battle. After arriving to the arena, Supreme Jeh'Oul shows up, and tries to kill the angels. After defeating Supreme Jeh'Oul, his body starts to explode, the angels take cover and a black smoke is spread around. When it's gone, the angels fire beams at Supreme Jeh'Oul's head, which is the only thing that remains. After a couple seconds, his head explodes, and the place starts to collapse, sad at failing to free Rubi, the angels escape through a portal. Suddenly, Rubi shows up and hop into the portal, Myougi tries to enter the portal to, but it closes just before she gets there in time, and so, the game ends. Dialogues Before battle in the Heart of the Baneful Jeh'Oul: Finally... You've made it far, angel. However, your past struggles are insignificant in comparison to what I'm capable of. So you think you can somehow defeat me. Hah... I'd like to see you try. (Jeh'Oul uses his powers and moves player near his throne.) Jeh'Oul: Go ahead, give it your all. (Player attacks Jeh'Oul.) Jeh'Oul: Pathetic... My powers are wasted on you. (Myougi appears.) Myougi: Hah! Take that. Hey, look what I have. (Myougi shows a feather and runs around.) Myougi: That's right, I stole your dumb little feathers. (Myougi runs around, then falls and drops the feather at player.) Jeh'Oul: Get out of here, Myougi! Myougi: B-but daddy! It was an accident! (Myougi runs away.) Jeh'Oul: We'll see if you can put up a fight. (Jeh'Oul gets up from the throne and roars, then the battle starts.) After' battle in the Heart of the Baneful' Jeh'Oul: Y-you have no idea what you're dealing with, angel. (Amethyst shows up.) Amethyst: The portal worked, Vi! Jeh'Oul is weakened, now's our chance. Ready, girls? (Fiola joins Amethyst.) Fiola: Ready! (Ira joins Amethyst and Fiola.) Ira: 'Positive! '''Amethyst: '''Vi, stay behind us! ''(Vi hides behind her friends.) '''Amethyst: Let's end this once and for all! (Amethyst, Fiola and Ira charges up a powerful beam of light and hit Jeh'Oul. The black smoke starts to cover him, but suddenly, he changes his form.) Supreme Jeh'Oul: Prepare... Prepare for your imminent demise. You've yet to see my true power. (Supreme Jeh'Oul flies away.) Ira: W-what was that?! Amethyst: As I feared, Jeh'Oul's supreme form is upon us, unfortunately legends are true. There's nothing more powerful, nothing more fierce. Arrogant as he is, he's given us some time to prepare for what is inevitably going to happen. We're going to fight. Ira: I specialize in protective magic. His offensive abilites are going to be devastating, but I believe I can keep us safe. Nothing harmful can go through the shield, from outside or inside of it. Fiola: '''Last time we fought him, he had an aura of poison that will kill anyone around him, slowly, but surely. I'll use my healing abilities as an antidote to give us more time to fight. '''Amethyst: Ira can only protect so many, and we need one to fight and distract Jeh'Oul. Vi, I believe you're best fit for thisas you are with no doubt the strongest of us. We can still support you while Ira's shield since our magic isn't harmful. As we fight, I'll conjure an ice trap that'll hopefully trap him in place, it'll give me enough time to charge up a death beam. Let's go. (Amethyst, Fiola and Ira go on.) As playable Character Related achievements Trivia * In the Beta, Jeh'Oul was called Djaevel, a re-spelling on djævel, which means devil in danish. ** As a side note, Jeh'Oul and Djævel is pronounced almost exactly the same. Gallery Category:Characters